Fantendo - Genesis/Chapter 23
THE GREAT ESCAPE Rachel pressed her fingers against the glass needle. The tip was pretty sharp, the red liquid inside was restless. She looked at the green raccoon curiously. :Rachel: What’s your name, little guy? The raccoon didn’t respond. Robyn was still curled in the corner. :Rachel: Robyn. Robyn doesn’t respond. She hasn’t talked since Rachel asked about her parents. Rachel takes a deep breath. :Rachel: Come on. Robyn looks at Rachel with red eyes. Rachel points at the giant needle and the green raccoon. Robyn collects herself, taking a deep breath. :Robyn: What? :Rachel: This stuff just fell in. Think you can figure something out with it? :Robyn: How would I be able to figure anything out? It’s my damn fault for… everything really… :Rachel: How so? She stoops down to Robyn, who stretches her legs out against the cell floor. The green raccoon crawls around for a bit, trying to get it’s bearings. :Robyn: I just… I dunno. My parents they… died in a car wreck. :Rachel: Both of them? Were you there? :Robyn: Yeah. I just… I didn’t know what to do. :Rachel: Nobody tried to help you out? :Robyn: Nobody knew. I was too scared to ask for help. I didn’t want to be trapped at an orphanage. :Rachel: Why would you be afraid of that? :Robyn: Are you kidding? Nobody would want me. :Rachel: That’s not true. :Robyn: It is! You refused my help when we started, remember? I… :Rachel: Robyn, listen to me. :Robyn: Yeah? :Rachel: I didn’t want to get you involved because I knew it would be dangerous, whatever it was. It had nothing to do with not wanting you around. :Robyn: I guess. :Rachel: This entire journey has been kind of you proving me wrong, I guess. :Robyn: I guess so. :Rachel: I know you’re a smart kid, probably even smarter than me. I know we need to get out of here and we need to stop Six. :Robyn: That’s impossible though! She can’t be stopped. :Rachel: I believe Unten can. We just need to convince him he can. Rachel peers out the cell doors. :Rachel: We just need to get out of here first. Robyn looks at the giant syringe and notices the guard leaning against the wall next to the cell, sleeping on the job. He’s well out of their reach but maybe… :Robyn: I think I have an idea. ---- Unten sits in a restraining chair as two government officials talk amongst themselves about him, but he doesn’t seem to really care what they’re discussing. Out of the corner of his eye, a green raccoon scuttles to the loading dock door pad. Helen walks towards the two government officials, telling them to leave with a hand gesture. As the two depart, she walks towards the Beorn, who struggles in his seat. :Helen: So, I take it that you can harness electricity then? :Unten: What do you want? :Helen: Not much that we haven’t already taken. I just want to know how you found Earth. :Unten: I’m guessing you’re not buying the crash land story. :Helen: Who sent you here, Unten? Surely you could have washed up some other inhospitable planet, of which our solar system has plenty of. Or maybe somewhere closer to “Zeon”? :Unten: I only tell the truth about where I come from, as much as I’d like to forget it. Helen takes a deep sigh. :Helen: I suppose then, we’ll just have to force it out of you. She opens a bag full of torture instruments, pulling out a pair of shock sticks that are already charged. :Helen: Sorry to do this, but I’m not taking any further chances after Six. We don’t need two of you nuts out there. :Unten: You should probably look behind you… :Helen: You’ve already delayed this enough. Helen closes into Unten with the shock sticks but suddenly a metal chair slams into her head from the left. Helen falls to ground and is bleeding from the top of her head. Rachel drops the metal chair and unshackles Unten from the chair. :Rachel: Let’s go, let’s go! :Unten: Alright, alright, jeez! Unten and Rachel run off towards the exit of the military base as the green raccoon presses a green button, causing the door to open upwards. Armed forces begin to pop out as Robyn with a giant needle joins the two runners. Rachel darts to the left as Unten attempts to follow but Robyn grabs him. :Unten: Is she crazy? Why is she going LEFT? :Robyn: Don’t worry about it! Just keep running! :Unten: What’s going on? Who’s the green raccoon? :Robyn: Run boy, run! Unten and Robyn rush out of the base, making it out to a road surrounded by long grass. Unten hears a roar as a motorcycle speeds past him, swerving to it’s side so that it faces Unten and Robyn. :Rachel: Hop on! Unten, Robyn, and the green raccoon hop on. The green raccoon readjusts the giant needle onto it’s back as Robyn gives it back to him. Rachel looks back to see a city being engulfed in a rainbow colored mess. :Rachel: Oh jeez, good thing we’re not there. :Unten: What is that? :Robyn: I dunno. Where are we heading? :Rachel: Work. Need to grab something.